


Flower Crown

by biz_cutsss



Category: biz_cutsss
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biz_cutsss/pseuds/biz_cutsss
Summary: blue abd beri, they just kinda are friends i guess also blue is a guy, and beri is a girl





	Flower Crown

**Blue and Beri are out in meadows on abright and sunni day Beri had sugestedd the idea and Blue just went along, cuz he wanted to spend som quality tyme with her ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) anyways the too of them strolled in the meadows, the freshyy meadows!**

Blue was blushing so hard like oh my gosh his face wa s so fckin red and im pretty sure Beri notised but she tried not to bring attention to it cuz she was kinda nervous also she wanted to walk with Blue, but didnt know how to approach him. she desicidead to just say that she wanted to go to park, and wanted Blue to come with. dam blue was blushong hard it was kinda awkward when they were wallkingf blue was already shy so itwas alreay hard for him

Beri": hey! look! its a chrisandthemom! oooooo also peeoniees! these are my fav flowers! hey Blue do u know how to make a flwer crown ? here, let me show you !  
Blue": a flower crown? uh i made one(1) with my sister when i was little with dandylions, but the it flew away from my head :(  
Beri": hehe your so silly ! here let me show you how to make one. take tgeese flowers ok and now take the first one and wrap it arounf the sexond one like this. Good ! get another one and do the same . Great! and now you kinda just do that for a while oh and be sure to measue it with your head so it fits gud  
Blue': ok lemme me go get some more flowers

blue gest up to grab some flowers. there they are ! he goes to grab it and his hands meet Beri's, Its so soft ! her hands are so soft he wanted to keep his hands on hers, but instinctvly moved his hand away dang her hands were soft tho anyways Blue walked away a few foots to think about beri's hand. meanwhile Beri is just kinda sitting there screaming on the inside she went to gather some more flowers

after a while they came back they both couldnt look each other in the eye cuz if they did they both would explode into confetti but my boy Blue here decided to something truly quirky

Beri": my head...  
Blue": i wanted to maek the cruwn for you, so let me measreu ur head so it can fit  
Beri": ok (bluhsse) then.... can imaek one for you too ?  
Blue": of course you can !  
Beri": *thinking* oh my gosh his hand is on me hairrr eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this is so scary what if he thinks its greasy and feels like rat hair ohh i qm so screwed i hope he doesnt think weirfd of me after this  
Blue": *thinking* dam her hair really godam soft like oooooooooo her hair is really soft WAIT SHES TOUCHING MY HAIR crap i hope she doesnt think it feels like a sandpaper crap but her hair is sfot  
Beri": ok done ! :)  
Blue": m-me two! here, this...is for you!!  
Beri": and this.. is for u! ahh its yellowww, i love this color! !  
blue": ah you made mine light purple thig is my fav color! thanks so much :)  
beri"; yea thanks :)

and so, they still are so nervosu and the two went to sleep that noght, but couldnt becuse they were thinking of each other all night they also kept the flower crowns and they cheryished it maybe i thibk idk


End file.
